


The way things change.

by Immakingtoast



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingtoast/pseuds/Immakingtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot, unless anyone wants more.<br/>Roxas reflects on his relationship with the fiery red head. What went wrong, and what went right.<br/>(Subject to change, I'm just sleepy )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way things change.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Do not own these characters *** Rights to the rightful people**

Roxas never really liked human contact all that much. That is, until he met him. When they first met he thought little of it. He didn't really see him for all his worth. His hood was up so Roxas didn't even get a good look at him.

They met again a while later. After chatting for a bit the newcomer removed his hood, exposing what Roxas hadn't expected in the slightest. His face was strongly angled and thin, a small triangle resting on each highly placed cheekbone, just below his brilliant emerald green eyes. His hair was styled into long spikes that seemed to dance like flames at the slightest movement, appropriately it was the brightest red he had ever seen.  
 _The name's Axel, got it memorised?_  
Roxas closed his eyes tightly, as they had begun to sting at the bittersweet memories.

He hated looking back on things like this. It hurt too much.  
  _Why can't things just be like the way they were?_ He thought, attempting to hold back the tears that were persistently trying to escape his sea blue eyes.

They started to hang out more and more after that.  
~  
 _The room was dark, a movie played in the background, yet neither one payed much attention. He wasn't sure how it got to this point, but roxas ended up in Axel's arms, lying with his head on his chest. Axel was slowly running his fingers through Roxas's hair, with each stroke Axel slowly turned the blond's head so his face was angled towards his own. Before Roxas knew it, the red head had lightly locked their lips together. When he realized what was happening Roxas began to kiss him back._  
~  
Roxas sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. _Where did I go wrong?_ he thought in dismay. He turned to look at his suitcase that sat by the window, washed in pale moonlight. _I guess there's nothing here for me anymore_. He resumed packing, tears welling in his eyes.  
~  
 _From that night their relationship had flourished. Roxas became more and more comfortable with Axel and the other way around so it seemed. Things were going famously._  
 _Standing in a shaft of sunlight, taking a brief break from a walk they had been on, Axel's hair beamed. Roxas turned up to look at his smiling face and felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. He quickly turned away._  
 _"Hey, Rox, you alright?" Axel asked in his, as always, cool tone. Before he had a chance to reply, he felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist, pulling him upward. "Axel what are you-" Roxas began, but the look in Axel's eye silenced him. They remained that way for what seemed like both a single heart beat, and an eternity. Looking into each others eyes, drawing strength from the love and respect they seemed to find there. Axel gently placed a kiss on Roxas's nose, and at that moment, Roxas knew he never wanted this to end._  
~  
As the moon started to make it's way down the sky, Roxas zipped up his suitcase. All of his things were packed. He'd take the first train that morning.  
  _Then I can leave all of this behind me._


End file.
